


She-Ra: The Beach Episode

by YagaYuu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagaYuu/pseuds/YagaYuu
Summary: Post-canon. The gang goes to the beach and shenanigans ensues.Basically, what if we had a beach episode where nothing bad happens except sore losers?Totally based on anime beach episode types except without the fanservice directed to males.(Please Noelle just give us the slice of life fluff-)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	She-Ra: The Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> This came forth from not wanting to do college papers and the sheer need for more post-canon She-Ra content. Bounced up a few ideas and jokes with a friend and it's here, the beach episode we (ALL) want! Enjoy!

Slowly the scenery comes into view. A lonely, secluded spot of sand meeting water, the ocean waves calmly drifting in and out, leaving wet sand as a mark of their constant encounter.

A small crab is dancing across the shallow of the water when suddenly the sounds that could only be of an army marching, ready to seize and conquer, make the little creature retreat back into it’s shell.

Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, Perfuma, Sea Hawk and Wrong Hordak all run into the water and jumping completely in sync shout:

“It’s the beach!”

Mermista is in the background, already surfing away a big wave that knock all of them over as she triumphantly rides out the wave back to the shore. Even splayed in the ground, the group laughs while Mermista poses.

Back in the more _dry_ and _safe_ area, Catra is sitting on a towel under a large umbrella, completely covered with clothes that shows no sign of a bathing suit underneath and a thick towel as the cherry on top. Her eyes in a thin line as she watches over the group with a grunt, but a small smile escapes her lips. Obviously she’s staring down Adora splashing water towards Bow, who is wearing a male onepiece bathing suit with only his abs uncovered.

“Typical,” Catra says under her breath.

Her attention is quickly taken though, by the absurd sight besides her as she hears water splashing gently and a relieved sigh. Frosta, not too keen to the idea of a beach outing, has her small frame inside their cooling container. When the ice seems about to run out, she casts more and drops into the water. Surprisingly she seems to be having an even worse time than Catra.

“I would’ve figured you would be the first one out in the water, agressively splashing everyone,” Catra says, regarding Frosta with a content, smug smirk.

“Save it, horde scum. I mean-” Frosta shrugs inside the small container, that would fit no one but her. Unfortunately it was also where their beverages were. “You don’t seem too happy either. But right now I’m just trying not to _melt_. You would think they might consider that someone from the _Kingdom of Snows_ wouldn’t be too keen to sand and heat...” She sighs, another piece of ice plopping in the water.

“Water is just not my thing,” Catra says, shrugging, ignoring Frosta’s slip of tongue. Not everyone was used to her yet and she didn’t really blame them. Not being hit by an ice punch was already a good start.

Meelog came to her side, purring. As a magical being, he didn’t mind temperatures, but did remain as close to Catra as possible.

“Excuse me, coming through! Ohhhh, this “beach” place looks promising for so much data aquisition!”

Their quiet reverie was interrutped by Entrapta, goggles on her face and a piece of tech slowly emitting bips as she went around the sand. She nearly stepped on Catra and topped Frosta’s cooler over, not minding her surroundings at all.

Hordak was on her tail, holding cables. As he passed Catra he gave her a nod, which she gave back curtly.

What a strange world they were living in.

And, with no annoucement, as it always was, Glimmer teleported by her side, water going everywhere as she appeared, Bow in tow. Catra quickly recoiled, bringing her towel barrier closer to her body.

“The water is a-mazing!” Glimmer exclaimed, loudly, her arms up in the air.

“Urgh, could you please be… be _less_ , Sparkles?” Catra grunted, recoiling further from them, only her face coming out from the towel.

“It’s not my fault you’re such a stereotypical _cat_ ,” Glimmer replied, crossing her arms as she sat down in the towel, water still dripping.

“Guys, come on! It’s a beach relaxing trip!” Bow intervened, a smile on his voice (and face). “Look, even Adora is relaxing!”

As he pointed to Adora, everyone turned to see that her idea of relaxing was maniacally swimming laps in the ocean, trying to beat Mermista, who kept shouting something about “Sea-ra beating She-ra”. She had an angry expression on her face and didn’t seem to be relaxing at all.

“Okay… not really relaxing as it should be but… Having fun!” Bow continued, not to be deterred by Adora being… Adora. “You sure you don’t want to join Adora in the water, Catra?”

Catra ears perked up and she blushed strongly, facing away from both of them.

“No.” She replied, dryly. “She seems to be having her stupid, muscle fun. She doesn’t need me in the water. And I don’t need myself in the water either.”

“Well, I beg to differ.” Glimmer said, getting up and grabbing Catra’s arm under the towel barrier.

“What?” Catra looked up and saw Glimmer smugly smiling back at her and slowly realised what was happening. Meelog was already red by her side, magical fur up in distress. “ _Sparkles, don’t you dare-”_

Before Catra could finish her sentence, she was already floating atop of water for enough time to Glimmer wink back at her and teleport back to the safety of the towel.

Catra fell in the water with a squeal and a SPLASH.

What Glimmer didn’t account for was that, as a cat would go, Catra didn’t know how to swim. So she panicked and splashed even more water, gasping to stay afloat.

“ _Adora_!” Catra shouted, which quickly ended the competition between Adora and Mermista.

“Catra!” Adora shouted back, quickly making her way towards her.

In an instant she was besides Catra and holding her by the waist, keeping her afloat.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked, with worry painted across her face as Catra spat water and shivered, her towel barrier now long gone underwater and her clothes all wet.

“Not really but… Thanks.” Catra replied, as she smiled weakly and caught Adora’s gaze for a few seconds, before blushing and facing away. “I’m gonna kill Sparkles.” She said, trying to sound as menacing as possible for a wet cat.

“I’m sure you will.” Adora replied fondly, swimming back both of them to the shore.

As they stepped back on the sand, hand in hand, Mermista was waiting for Adora with her arms crossed.

“Uh, so… Since you _technically_ quit the competition… I won, or whatever.” She said, trying to sound as uninteressd as possible.

“Uh, what?!” Adora exclaimed, charging foward Mermista, Catra’s hand still in hers and so dragging her along. “I didn’t _quit_ the competition!”

“Saving your drowning girlfriend or whatever doesn’t count so yeah, you quit and gave up. I won. _Sea-ra_ won.” Mermista said, not bothering anymore to mask her smugness.

Adora was blaring with fury and before she could retaliate, Glimmer teleported by Catra’s side with a towel in hand.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She wrapped Catra up, or, more like Catra forcibly grabbed the towel and covered herself up, shivering. She also didn’t miss the opportunity to snuggle closer to Adora. “I mean, I know you’re a _cat_ and all but I didn’t know you couldn’t swim! You figured they would teach that in the Horde...”

“Oh, they did!” Adora said, now completely relieved of any anger, with Catra’s close presence comforting her. “But Catra skipped _every_ swimming lesson. She would hide back in our room and make me swear not to say anything. And then she always said ‘Why bother to learn how to swim if you can just save me if I drown-’”

“Adora!” Catra exclaimed. Mermista and Glimmer started laughing and Adora looked between them confused.

Catra just pulled her by the hand, walking back to the refuge of the towel and umbrella, blushing furiously.

“Catra, wait!” Adora pulled back Catra’s hand, both of them standing in the middle ground between the water and their towels on the sand, a little far from everyone in their group.

As they stood there, together, holding hands, Catra’s ears drooped a little, nervously looking down at the sand as it held all the secrets of the universe – or just enough to give her time to be able to regain her composure.

“I’m sorry…” Adora began, to which Catra promptly lifted her eyes and ears up, looking back at the her.

“For what?” Catra asked, confused.

“I know that water isn’t your favourite thing in the world…” Adora said, a mix of guilt and sadness in her voice and expression. “And yet I dragged you out here, knowing well that it wouldn’t be… _great_. Although I really didn’t expect Glimmer to go out and actually drop you into the water- nevermind, that’s totally a Glimmer thing.” Adora snorted, laughing, to which Catra smiled a little more relieved. “I just…” She sighed, looking back at Catra with a more serious expression. “Everyone decided to come here on a whim and nobody really thought through and we just _came here_ -”

“More or less like your plans usually go,” Catra replied, smugly.

“Yeah,” Adora laughed under her breath, but composed herself again. “I just wanted you to… be able to spend more time with everyone. I know not everyone is warmed up to you yet.” As soon as she said that, Adora noticed Catra’s ears going down, and she quickly added: “But they will. I know they will.”

And she gripped Catra’s hand tighter, smiling at her. Catra smiled back, but quickly her face turned into something else, confused, like she was pondering wether or not to say something. Adora looked at her puzzled.

“… Water may not be my favourite thing in the world… but you are.” Catra mumbled, but clearly not loud enough for Adora to hear as she just stood there with the same question mark in her face. “Nevermind!” Catra said quickly, turning around and hiding her tomato red face from her.

Before Adora could ask more though, Scorpia came tumbling towards them, not a care in the world. Perfuma on the other hand, was running behind her completely worried.

“Guys! Look! I found my cousins!” Scorpia said, lifting one of her pincers up, to which a great number or crabs were currently dangling from. Not just her pincers though – her whole body, even her tail. The worst one was grabbing at her cheek and seemed pretty painful, as she winced to the pinching. “Ouch! Gosh, so that’s how pinching feels like? So, so sorry about every time I did it- Ouch!” It pinched her again, and Perfuma, finally catching up to her, pulled the crab from her face and sat it on the sand, where it quickly ran away. “You know what they say about cousins!… Actually I don’t, since, you know, the Horde invaded my homeland, and all my cousins went somewhere other than here and-”

“Scorpia! Hum! Shouldn’t we get your… _cousins_ back to the rocks?” Perfuma intervened as Scorpia clearly began to ramble. “They don’t seem very… _happy_ , up in the air like that!” Perfuma gently took hold of one of Scorpia’s pincer and put it down to the ground, the crabs quickly dislatching and running away. “And neither does your face…” She said, gently rubbing Scorpia’s now red cheek, where the crab pinched her.

“Oh, you know, just a little friendly family fighting!” Scorpia continued, giggling. “I’ll try bonding with them later. Maybe with snacks! What kind of ration bar do you think they like better, the gray or the brown one?” Scorpia asked, more to Perfuma but also to Catra and Adora, both still standind awkwardly to the strange encounter.

“I think… neither.” Perfuma said, her tone trembling.

As if it couldn’t get any stranger…

“ADVENTURE! Paper boat edition!” Sea Hawk’s voice resounded through the beach. The two couples looked at each other and promptly went to the where is voice came from, meeting up with Mermista and Glimmer along the way.

As they got there, they were greeted with Sea Hawk sitting on the sand folding papers into paper boats format and setting them side by side. Bow was already there as well, folding papers with a glint in his eye and huge smile on his face.

“So it’s like that?” Wrong Hordak, standing over Sea Hawk’s shoulder, asked. Sea Hawk just nodded, and to that, Wrong Hordak assumed a more gallant pose and closed his eyes.

“ADVENTURE!” He shouted, opening up his eyes and lifting his arms in the air. He then winked back at no one in particular.

The group, other than Sea Hawk and Bow who were already singing some sort of shanty, looked across each other. In the distance they also heard something exploding, Entrapta laughing and Hordak grunting.

No one bothered to say anything and they all just ignored the robot whirring sound and smoke rising, making a silent group decision to just leave Entrapta be.

“So…” Adora was the first one to break the silence. “Watcha doin’?”

“We are going to do a _paper_ BOAT RACE!” Sea Hawk shouted, extending his arm into the air, holding a small paper boat. “And we have made boats for _everyone!_ My good friend Bow here is customizing each one so we can know who it belongs to!”

“Wait, why does my have _cat ears_? It doesn’t make sense!” Catra said, clearly finding her boat in Bow’s mix.

“But it’s so cute!” Bow took back the boat and brought it closer to his face. “It’s like a kitten floating, look!”

Catra grunted and sat on the sand, arms crossed, clearly too tired to argue anymore.

“Sea Hawk, why does your’s have matches inside?” Mermista said while grabbing one of the boats. It was clearly’s Sea Hawk as it had his smiling face on the side.

“No particular reason!” He said, simply.

She didn’t buy it.

As neither did anyone else.

“Look! This one’s is yours, Perfuma, I folded a paper rose and- they’re gone.” Bow started talking and stopped himself as he saw that Scorpia was already back to the rocks shouting something about ‘discussing the family savings’ and Perfuma nervously munched on kelp. “So, Scorpia and Perfuma are out. You guys in?” He asked to the rest of them.

“Uh, clearly. I’m obviously going to win, by the way.” Mermista said, shrugging.

“Yeah, right, because you’ll _cheat_.” Catra huffed. “Try doing something other than _water related_ competitions, princess.”

“Excuse me? Just because I’m _awesome_ in water doesn’t mean I can’t participate. I mean, because _I am awesome_ I should participate even more.”

“That doesn’t even make sense! Urgh, nevermind. I commanded _actual_ ships back in the Horde, I’m sure I’ll beat you as long as you don’t cheat.”

“Oh, please,” Glimmer entered the argument. “You’re just playing for seconds. My boat _clearly_ will win.” She held up a small paper boat with folded paper wings on the sides.

“Clearly you’re all not considering that I’m the _fastest_ _swimmer_ here!” Adora said. Her boat was just a simple, white paper boat.

Everyone looked back at her with a confused expression, except Sea Hawk, who was putting some misterious liquid on top of the matches of his boat.

“Adora...” Glimmer started. “Do you know how are paper boat races?...”

“Uh, I…” Adora stammered, looking back to everyone. “Psshh, of course I know! We, uh- hold the paper boats up our heads and… swim… around? No?” With every word she said the people around her cringed. Catra held a hand up her face but it was mostly to hide her smile.

“I told you guys I’m pretty sure she brain damaged at some point,” Catra said, giggling.

“Well!” Adora exclaimed. “I’ll win either way! Which is, whatever is the way that paper boat races happen! To which I obviously know!”

No one bought it.

* * *

After all paper boats were done and Catra pulled Adora to the side and quickly explained to her how actually were paper boat races, they went to a narrower part of the water, one of the canals that formed with the high tide. The goal was from a certain point of the canal to the open ocean.

Frosta came to join them as judge, still in her ice container, Wrong Hordak holding up an umbrella over her head. She was currently slurping a juice box she found inside the container.

Near them, Scorpia was building “houses for her family” while Perfuma helped her decorate with algae. The pincers didn’t really help for sand castles though.

Everyone alligned their papers boats at the starting goal, Frosta casting a small ice wall to prevent them from going foward. As she slurped the last of the juice box and handed it to Wrong Hordak, she adjusted herself.

“Okay, are all the participants ready?”

All of them were spread out across the margins of the canal, looking way more serious than they needed to be.

“Ready… set… go!”

The ice barrier melted and the paper boats slowly lurched foward.

“For the honor of Sea-Ra!” Mermista shouted, and her boat quickly rode an unnatural wave that seemed to be only around it and passed all the other ones.

“Hey! I said no _cheating_!” Catra shouted back at her, as her kitten boat slowly kept it’s pace.

“Don’t worry, the tech master is on the job!” Bow said, pressing buttons on a controller he clearly didn’t have before and a small bow and arrow appeared on his boat, shooting arrows with nets towards Mermista’s boat.

“Wha-” Catra exclaimed, perplexed. “You’re cheating too!”

“Haha! No one said you couldn’t equip the boat with tech!” Bow replied, punching up the air.

“No one said _anything_! Urgh, if you all are going to do this...” Catra, tired of all that, called up Meelog that promptly shapeshifted into a tiny version of himself and jumped into the boat, making it invisible together with him. Meelog must’ve been rowing the boat with his paws as well, as the ripples it made in the water got stronger.

“Hey guys, how do I tell my boat to go the other way? Or… any way, actually?” Adora, all the way in the starting point, was on the edge of the water looking at her boat that seemed to be turning around in place, just happy to be there.

“Please, you just stand there and watch!” Glimmer positioned herself and made magic glyphs appear, casting a spell on her boat making it sprout small… legs? Anyhow, it started paddling and gaining speed.

It was an absolute mess, with people shouting at each other, boats throwing arrows, magic, waves, and meowing. Adora sat on the side, apparently trying to talk to her boat, at some point whispering “For the honor of Grayskull” to it, hoping something would happen.

Sea Hawk, strangely quiet for all this time, was apparently chewing of a wood pick, watching the chaos. His boat was around the middle of everyone, sometimes grabbing Mermista’s waves.

As all of them seemed to approach the finish line (except Adora), Sea Hawk pulled out the pick from his mouth, scratched across a box and threw perfectly inside his boat.

“No one expects… ADVENTURE!” He shouted, as the small paper boat erupted in flames and, being in the middle of the all of it, started setting fire to each other around.

“WHAT?!” Mermista and Catra shouted in sync, looking at each other for a moment, and then directing their anger back at Sea Hawk.

“Tiny boat, noooooo-!” Bow screamed, on his knees, as his boat launched an arrow with a white flag up.

All the boats caught on flames and slowly mushed around in the water, dissapearing before the finish line. As they all stood there for a few minutes of silence, dissappointed (except Sea Hawk who was already being choked by Mermista, yet still smiling), a small, white, simple paper boat, turning around itself clumsly crossed the finish line.

“Woohoo! I won! Yeah! Go paper boats!” Adora shouted, jumping in the air. Before she could celebrate any further, Catra pulled the boat out of the water and smushed in into Adora’s smiling face.

To that, everyone laughed, even Sea Hawk, still being choked.

* * *

After the fiasco (except for Adora, still chanting and hurraying her victory) that was the paper boat race, hunger started to spread around and the group went to their settled space to get ready for an early dinner. They went to the beach in the afternoon and now the sun was starting to set, giving everything a magical orange glow. Meelog’s magic fur, translucent as it was, reflected the sunset even more and magic just seemed to breeze along the wind.

“So, Perfuma was in charge of dinner, right?” Adora asked as they sat around an improvised campfire (courtesy of wood Bow had brought and sparks from Scorpia’s magic).

“Wait, plant girl?” Catra asked, to Adora and then everyone else. “Oh, don’t tell me-”

“Salad for everyone!” Perfuma chanted excitedly, bringing along with Scorpia containers full of green in them. Everyone instantly cringed at the sight. “Fresh from Plumeria, all the best, greeniest greens for all your salad needs! Oh, oh, we can make salad rolls, salad… salad? And… Salad… In… all shapes and forms!”

“Of _course_ ,” Catra facepalms, grunting.

“Look, I’m not against kelp or anything but, _only kelp_ is like, totally not a vibe.” Mermista said, picking up some of the greens from Perfuma’s container and dropping them back down with disgusts.

“We _could_ hunt for some crabs by the rocks...” Adora started.

“What?! No!” Scorpia jumped at her, hands in the air and face desesperate. “I mean, sure, they didn’t really respect my life choices and we are currently fighting for inheritance but…” She considered, and then shook her head and thoughts away. “No, no, no way! Family is family, even if they say they would prefer if you became a doctor!”

“Did those crabs _really_ say all that to you?” Glimmer asked, completely not believing it.

“Pincers are much more expressive than you think!” Scorpia shouted back, to which she promptly began pinching and making sounds with them.

“… Right.” Glimmer awnswered after an unecessary long time of silence filled only with pinching.

“Guys, Perfuma just tried her best.” Bow entered the fray with his unending optism, putting an arm around Perfuma’s shoulder, promptly followed by Scorpia. “It’s not ideal, although there are really _a lot_ of types of greens… Wow, I didn’t even know this many existed-”

“Bow! Focus!” Glimmer shout-whispered to him.

“Right! Sorry… Anyway, since crabs- I mean, Scorpia’s cousin’s- are off the list, what do you say we try some fishing?” And to that, he pulled an arrow out of this backpack and with a press of a button it turned into a fishing rod. Nobody was really surprised at it.

There was some small commotion coming from _one person_ in particular though.

“Catra? You okay?” Adora whispered to her, they sitting side by side in one of the towels.

“Huh? Oh? Yeah, fine.” Catra said, but the way her tail wiggled around excited and her ears were perked atop her head couldn’t really mask her emotions.

“… You reaaaaaally want some fish, huh?” Adora said, smugly and poking Catra’s side, to which she squealed. “Wait, how do you know about fish? We didn’t have any in the horde, or anything besides rations bars, really.”

“… Well, after we first tried, and failed, to invade Salineas, you set me adrift on a _piece of wood_ ,” Catra started.

“And I _apologised_ , along with other stuff-”

“Right. So, we eventually stopped by some place to rest and eat and they had this _fish_ thing and… It was… really good.” Catra seemed to have trouble just talking about something she liked, to which Adora couldn’t resist and poked her again. “Urgh! Anyway… You could say that the second plan to invade Salineas was… basically to… you know, have access to… fish.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to frown and give her the guilting look.

“ _Which I also_ apologised for! Urgh, let’s just go fishing already.” Catra got up and took one of the fishing pole-arrows from Bow.

“Wait, you don’t have trouble with water if it’s for fish?” Adora asked, already up and following along Catra, with Bow and Wrong Hordak following a bit behind them.

“Well, it’s for a good cause.” Catra said, shrugging. “Not many things can convice me to get near water though.”

“Oh?” Adora said, getting closer to Catra enough so that their shoulders touched and she had the most smug look on her face.

“What?” Catra asked, annoyed.

“Nothing, Just thinking what _else_ could make you get near or in the water.”

“… I wouldn’t jump in for you.” Catra said, simply, with a low tone.

“What?!” Adora stopped, making Catra also stop on her tracks as they faced each other.

“Well, I wouldn’t really be of much help, would I?!” Catra said. “What good would I be if I drowned together with you?! It would be smarter to go get help, or a rope-”

“Okay, okay, you _might_ have a point...” Adora conceded, but a little deflated. They started walking again, at a slower pace.

“… But if I _had_ to, I would.” Catra mumbled.

“Huh?” Adora asked, her face already lighting up.

“… Only if no one else was around to help and there weren’t any ropes or stuff. I guess I could at least be like, a plank or something, for you to float.” She continued mumbling turning her face away from Adora.

But there was no escape. In a matter of seconds Catra was in Adora’s tight embrace, and, despite blushing furiously, returned the hug. After what she deemed enough for her sense of shame, Catra pushed Adora away, but very gently.

“But please try _not_ to get yourself drowning or whatever!” She said, but Adora already had her real answer.

* * *

After a successful fishing endeavor, the people who weren’t satisfied only by Perfuma’s extravagant selection of greens could choose to eat fish roasted on top of the fire pit they had assembled. Perfuma seemed a little hurt by it, but Scorpia tried to make it up to her by only (and vigourisly) eating lettuce, kelp and such. To that, Perfuma lit up and continued to excitedly eat her plate of salad.

Scorpia took the chance to sneakily spit out the salad and take a huge chunk of fish without her girlfriend seeing it. Love is love, after all.

“So, all in all, a great outing, huh?” Glimmer said as they all were finishing packing up and getting ready to teleport back to Bright Moon.

“Absolutely!” Adora answered, in high spirits. “We should do this more often-” She took a sneak glance at Catra, who was packing a bunch of towels she brought, just in case. “But maybe another, drier place next time.” She said in a smaller tone.

Glimmer nodded with smile.

“Hey guys, anyone seen Sea Hawk? He didn’t show up to dinner...” Bow asked, looking around and packing his fish pole arrows back to their arrow form.

“He must be setting fire to an abandoned ship or something.” Mermista said, not really concerned. “Don’t worry about him.”

Nobody really was any less concerned, but Sea Hawk was Sea Hawk and they would just leave him be. As they did with Entrapta, who appeared with grease stains and furrowed hair only during dinner looking for tiny food, dissappointed to find none and left with Hordak in tow, saying something about submarines and how the beach was better for explosions.

“Well, I really enjoyed connecting with the other side of the family!” Scorpia announced, with a pincer pump in the air. “You should try interacting more with them next time, Perfuma!”

“Well, maybe with some more protective clothes for all the… pinching.” Perfuma said, carefully, but with genuine happiness for Scorpia.

“Maybe next time we could try something in the _snow_?” Frosta said, now that it was later in the day and colder, outside of the icing container. “I know some places with great snow storms!”

Adora, Catra, Bow, Glimmer and Scorpia all looked at each other with an awkward kind of smile, apparently having the same shared memory of their last time in a blizzard.

“I think we’ll pass.” Adora said, taking Catra’s hand in her own, and suddenly remembering an assortment of numbers that made her feel all fuzzy inside.

* * *

“Hello? Mermista? Bow?” Sea Hawk said. “You… You surely must not have forgotten me, Sea Hawk, my dear Mermista? After digging me here?”

He had his whole body in the sand, only his head popping out. The current was getting near with each wave.

“… Anyone?”

Surely Mermista would remember to dig him out.

Sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Sea Hawk but sometimes. Just sometimes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, my friends and I are actually planning to kind of voice this chapter with narration and all, so stay tuned!


End file.
